The wall mounted television bracket of the present invention has particular application and use in establishments accommodating the public such as hotels, hospitals and the like. It has been found that there is a large risk of property loss, particularly in hotels, unless the television sets which have been provided onsite as an accommodation to clientele are properly secured. A typical security device in the form of a floor mounted stand is shown in my prior patent entitled television stand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,460, issued Dec. 14, 1982. Television security stands and the like are, of course, not new per se and even though my patented stand is effective for the purposes intended, certain features could be improved. A floor stand can be rather bulky and present certain obstacles when the room is being cleaned, since the unit is bolted to the floor. This presents a problem in effectively cleaning the area around the television set. Furthermore, the unit is not adjustable in height even though this is a desirable feature for television support assemblies or the like. Particularly in hospitals, clear floor areas are needed at times to optimize the use of space and it would be desirable to be able to position the television set for easy access to the patent and yet be able to remove it when the patients needs require it. In hotels and motels, a wall mounted unit is particularly desirable to facilitate cleaning so that the maids can be in and out of a room without the delay caused by moving furniture or having to clean around a stand.
With the foregoing in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a wall mounted bracket for television sets or the like, which bracket is of a comparatively simplified design consisting of relatively few parts which may be assembled easily and economically and which include novel means permitting height adjustment of the television set by simple manipulation. It is an object of this invention to provide a mounting bracket which is at least theft resistant. Other objects will appear hereinafter.